Taken By You
by HarryPotterGeek3
Summary: Ron and Hermione and their life during and after epilouge. Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review, first story I've written for site.
1. Chapter 1

_**Taken**_

Description: A Ron/Hermione story. Set after epilogue. Hermione and Ron's life as parents and married couple.

Authors note: As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling, who generously lets us use her creation to fuel our imaginations.

Hermione looked out through the screen door that led into the back garden of her home in muggle London that she shared with her husband and two children. She watched as her husband Ron played football with their son Hugo. She smiled as Hugo ran past his father and scored a goal. She had explained the game to them and they were hooked. She smiled before turning away and headed back to the room they used as an office and finished up some paperwork. She was nearly finished writing a report when she heard the chatter of voices. She left the room and went into the living room where Ron and Hugo were watching T.V. "Good game?" She enquired. "Great, you should join us next time" Ron grinned. "Might just do that sometime" She grinned. She flopped down on the couch and looked at the clock. It was five o'clock Friday evening. "I suppose I should get dinner ready" Hermione sighed as she went to get up. "No, love, I'll do it" Ron smiled. Hermione's mouth fell open. Even Hugo stared at his dad in amazement. "Are you sure? I don't mind cooking" Hermione asked her husband. "Don't be silly 'Mione. I can handle it, I'm not an idiot" Ron declared. Hermione held back a smirk. Memories of various school moments flooded her mind. "Ok Ron, I'll leave it to you, just remember to wash your hands before touching any food" she reminded him. "I know, I know. Anyway, Hugo, don't you have to get ready for your sleepover tonight?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I better go back!" Hugo exclaimed before running out of the room and upstairs. Ron and Hermione laughed and Ron went into the kitchen to start dinner. Hermione was about to sit back down on the couch when an Owl tapped against the window. She opened it and the owl flew in dropping a parchment on the table. It remained in the room so she picked up the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am really enjoying Hogwarts and can't believe my first year is almost over. I have made many good friends and I think I might try out for the Quidditch team next year. Albus joined this year and he said I should join. I'm sure Dad would be delighted. There is a boy in Slytherin called Scorpious who Dad said I should not be friends with but I think he is quite nice. I am looking forward to coming home although I will miss everyone here. I will be coming home June 3__rd__ so I'll meet you, Dad and Hugo at King's Cross. How is everyone at home? I hope Hugo kept out of my room. Hope all is well at home._

_Love, Rose _

Hermione smiled and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from a drawer in the coffee table.

_Dear Rose,_

_I can't believe you are finished your first year already. I'm delighted to hear you have made friends. I had two of the greatest friends I could ever wish for when I was your age and it has done me well. I think it would be great if you try out for the team, they'd be lucky to have you. Your father would be very proud, he would be here writing this with me but he is cooking dinner (Can you believe it?) Well that's certainly interesting to hear Rose. I knew his father all through my school years and we may not always have seen eye to eye but he did prove he is capable of showing a good side, so if his son is showing a good side now that speaks for a lot. I know dear I have it written on the calendar. Everyone is good here, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are throwing a party the day you all return to celebrate your return and completion of first year. Yes he is, we are ensuring that. All is well here, we wish you well until your return,_

_Love, Mum & Dad._

Hermione completed the letter and tied it to the owl and watched as it flew out the window. "Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed from the kitchen. Hermione laughed to herself and got up to see what happened.

Chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think, this is my first story so constructive critiscism welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Taken**_

Description: A Ron/Hermione story. Set after epilogue. Hermione and Ron's life as parents and married couple.

Authors note: As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling, who generously lets us use her creation to fuel our imaginations.

Chapter 2.

Ron paced around the kitchen holding his hand tight. He had spilled a bit of hot water on it and was fighting back screams. Hermione came into the kitchen and looked at him. "What happened?" she enquired walking over to him. "Spilled a little hot water on my hand" he winced. "I think we have bandages somewhere around here" Hermione smiled softly as she rooted around cupboards before finding a first aid kit. "I could've just healed it myself" Ron mumbled. "What was that Ronald?" Hermione asked as she took a bandage out of the kit. "Nothing dear" Ron replied. Hermione took his right hand and gently began to wrap the bandage around it. Ron looked at her. She had a soft, caring expression on her face mixed with concern. He smiled as he watched her. She met his gaze and smiled. "All done. Do you want me to finish the cooking?" She asked. "No, I said I'd cook and cook I shall" Ron declared opening the fridge. "Prepare to have your taste-buds explode" He grinned. "I'll take that in a good way honey" Hermione smiled. "You better get Hugo ready to go" Ron pointed to the clock that was showing half five. "Yeah, that would be best, I won't be long" She smiled and left the kitchen. Ron heard her call Hugo and they left. Ron rushed into the dining room and took out his wand. After a simple spell, the dining room table was set, with a lit candle in the centre, rose petals scattered over the table, low mood music in the background and the curtains drawn. He went back into the kitchen and put a chicken in the oven. He used his wand to speed the cooking process up. He hated cooking but he wanted to surprise his wife. He conjured up a chocolate cake and put it in the fridge. He took the chicken out of the oven and set up their plates. He ran upstairs and changed into a shirt and jeans. He heard the car pull up and ran downstairs. He stood in front of the front door and heard the car door close. He heard footsteps and a key click in the door. He smiled at Hermione as she walked in. "Oh, hi sweetie" Hermione smiled at him. "Why so dressed up?" She asked before taking off her coat and hanging it up. "You'll see. Follow me" He grinned and headed for the dining room. Hermione raised and eyebrow and followed him. Her mouth fell open at the sight. "Did you do all this while I was gone?" She asked. "Yeah, surprise" Ron grinned. "Oh Ron you didn't have to do this" She smiled. "It was nothing. Now, If the lady would like to sit" Ron declared before pulling out a chair for his wife. "Thank you" She smiled. She sat down and Ron went into the kitchen to get the food. He picked up the plates and brought them in. He placed a plate in front of Hermione and one at the opposite end of the table and sat down. "Enjoy" Ron grinned. "It looks amazing. I never knew you could cook" She grinned taking a bite. "Well…mum always wanted to teach me just in case" Ron smiled. "This is amazing" Hermione smiled. "Not just a pretty face" Ron smirked and laughed. Hermione laughed and they finished their dinner. "Ron that was lovely" Hermione smiled. "Good to know. Now, How do you fancy curling up on the sofa and watching a movie?" Ron suggested. "That sounds great" Hermione grinned. Ron cleared up the plates and they went into the living room. Ron sat down and Hermione sat beside him, tucking her legs up and settling her head on his chest. Ron smiled and wrapped an arm around her. They switched on the T.V and settled on a film. After about an hour Hermione yawned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Rose sent a letter earlier" she smiled. "Oh good. How is she?" Ron asked. "She's great, coming home June 3rd, I have her letter actually" She replied sitting up. She leaned forward and pulled open the drawer in the coffee table to retrieve the letter. She passed the letter to Ron and settled against him again. "Wow she never mentioned about the Quidditch, I really hope she tries out, she'd be great" Ron beamed. "Malfoy's son? Oh bloody hell please tell me she's not getting mixed up with the likes of him or I swear I'll" "Ron, calm down, she's our daughter, she's growing up, she'll be fine. Don't get too overprotective. Besides, Draco wasn't a bad guy…for some part anyway" She stated. "Is the same Malfoy you punched in the face in third year?" Ron laughed. "Maybe…" Hermione laughed. "Oh they were good times…" Ron smiled. "They really were" Hermione reminisced. "Oh, did you tell her about the party?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be delighted. It's great of Harry and Ginny to throw a party, they're both so busy" Hermione replied. "Yeah, they're great to do it" Ron smiled. "I'm tired, fancy going to bed?" Hermione asked. "Sure, tired myself." Ron replied getting up and taking Hermione's hand. "I can't thank you enough for dinner, it was a lot of effort and I really appreciate it" She smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it, you deserve to be spoiled now and again" Ron grinned. "I love you" Hermione smiled. "I love you too" Ron grinned and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and smiled. They went upstairs and walked down the hall. Ron stopped outside Hugo's bedroom, noticing the door was open. "Can you believe how grown up they are? It feels like just yesterday that we were going into first year" Ron sighed. "Hey, we got through everything and had some amazing experiences and met some great people. Our children will do the same. You should be proud, I know I am" Hermione smiled. "You're right, I am proud. We have two great kids, I have a great wife, good job, great friends, everything I ever wanted." Ron smiled. "Me too" Hermione smiled as they walked down the hall and entered their room. Hermione looked at the bed as Ron shut the door. There were rose petals scattered all over the bed with a large heart shaped cushion at the headboard. There were flickering scented candles on the bedside lockers. "Ron…you never cease to amaze me" She smiled. "I'm glad" He grinned and pulled her onto the bed.

Chapter 2 Up! Thanks for reviews on Chapter 1, comments were duly noted! Hope this is better! Peace x


	3. Chapter 3

_**Taken**_

Description: A Ron/Hermione story. Set after epilogue. Hermione and Ron's life as parents and married couple.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling, who generously lets us use her creation to fuel our imaginations.

Authors Note: Thanks for reviews in last chapter, and big love to anyone who favourite the story. Just a heads up that this chapter is an M chapter for some part, so if you don't want to read that kind of thing then turn away now. If you do however like that kind of thing then I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3.

"You know you didn't have to do all this Ron…how can I make it up to you?" Hermione whispered between kisses.

"Don't worry about it…" Ron grinned and pulled her on top of him.

Hermione giggled slightly and smiled at her husband. "You amaze me Ron" she smiled before bending her head and kissing him.

"Then prepare to be amazed" He grinned rolling them over so he was on top of her. He gently kissed her and pulled at the hem of her top before pulling it over her head and discarding it on the floor.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder than she had before. She felt him run his hands over her waist and slowly pull down her skirt.

She reached her hands down and pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it on the floor.

She ran her hands down his chest and felt him begin to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

She sighed contently and undid his belt before pushing down his trousers.

He pushed them off and kissed his wife hard yet soft at the same time.

Ron pulled away and looked at his wife. The curtains were drawn with a little gap left so a hint of moonlight shone into the room and reflected off Hermione's face.

Her hair was slightly dishevelled and she had minimal make up on. She had a serious yet content expression on her face. Ron smiled.

She was beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, rubbing her hand up and down Ron's arm.

"No, everything's perfect" Ron smiled and kissed her.

Hermione smiled and kissed him back, sealing her arms around his neck.

Ron kissed down her neck, gently biting and licking as he did. He reached the base of her neck and hooked his fingers into her panties.

Hermione moaned softly and smiled to herself.

Ron looked at her and she nodded gently.

Ron kissed her softly and pulled down her panties before pulling off his own boxers.

Hermione smiled and kissed him hard as she felt him slowly ease into her.

Ron kissed her back and began a steady pace inside her.

She moaned softly and her back arched slightly.

Ron kissed her hard and eased in a little further.

Hermione rolled them over so she was on top and looked at her husband.

She loved the way he was looking at her with love in his eyes. She felt alive when he gave her that look.

She smiled at thought about their life together, from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, to married with two fantastic kids.

She smiled and kissed her husband lovingly as if showing him what she had been thinking about.

Ron kissed her back with equal love and rubbed her back gently.

"I love you Ron, I can't even begin to explain how much" Hermione smiled, a tear coming to her eye.

"I know, I love you too, I always have, even though I may never have known as I was too stupid to see what was right in front of me" Ron smiled wiping the the tear from Hermione's cheek.

"Oh Ron…" Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

_Next morning_

"Morning sleepyhead" Ron rubbed his eyes before opening them. He propped himself up on his elbows.

Hermione smiled and placed a tray down in front of him. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, great. What's all this for? Didn't know I was that good in bed" Ron smirked.

Hermione hit him the newspaper that was tucked under her arm.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron winced rubbing his arm.

"Honestly Ronald all you think about is sex. This is my way of making it up to you. I couldn't let you go to all that trouble just for me and give you nothing in return" Hermione explained.

"I told you it was my treat. But thanks for this, it looks lovely." Ron grinned.

"No problem. Don't forget you have to go pick up Hugo at two" Hermione replied.

"I know, you told me last night. What time is it?" Ron asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Twelve. And didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" Hermione sighed.

"She might have. But as your husband you promised to accept my flaws" Ron grinned.

"I suppose, anyway, I better go, I'm meeting Ginny for coffee and we're going shopping" Hermione got up and left the paper on the bed.

"Ok, I should be here when you're coming back" Ron smiled.

"Ok then" Hermione smiled and kissed him. As she pulled away she grimaced. "Bacon breath" she wrinkled her nose before heading out the door.

"Oh you know you love it" Ron called after her.

_Later that day._

"This one's nice" Ginny showed her friend a photo of James, Albus and Lily playing in the garden.

"Oh wow they all look so grown up. I remember when they were little babies" Hermione smiled.

The women were sitting in a small café looking through pictures that Ginny had just gotten developed.

"I know, they're still babies in my eyes. Can you believe we have kids in Hogwarts? It feels like yesterday that we were there" Ginny replied.

"Oh don't remind me. Rose sent a letter last night, said she's loving it and wants to try out for Quidditch next year." Hermione smiled.

"That's fantastic, Albus and James both love it. Albus probably talked her into it, he sent a letter saying he thought she should try it, the team needs more girls." Ginny grinned.

"Yeah she said he convinced her. It's good that they're friends. Ron nearly went through the roof when she said Scorpious was nice. It was rather funny actually" Hermione told her friend.

"That sounds like Ron, overprotective as ever. He means well" Ginny replied.

"I know, he's just wary. How's Harry these days? I feel like I never see him anymore." Hermione asked.

"He's great, he's busy a lot with work but he's taking time off when the boys come back. You'll probably see him at the party" Ginny replied.

"Of course, yeah. How are the boys and Lily?" Hermione asked, finishing the last of her coffee.

"They're fantastic, Lily's dying for the boys to come home, she's bored on her own. How're Rose and Hugo?" Ginny replied before finishing her own coffee.

"Good, they're growing up fast and I couldn't be prouder of either of them" Hermione smiled.

"That's fantastic. Should we hit the shops?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds good" Hermione grinned.

They paid and left the café before walking down the busy street.

"Anything in particular you need?" Hermione asked.

"I need some nice frames for the pictures, a nice outfit for the party, some groceries and new bed sheets." Ginny replied.

"Is that all?" Hermione laughed.

After a few hours of shopping the girls said goodbye and went home.

Hermione opened the front door and went into the kitchen dropping some bags on the counter. She unpacked the food she bought and saw a note taped to the fridge.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Taken Hugo out to buy a new football. The old one didn't land in the neighbours garden. I'll be back around five._

_Love, Ron_

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. She went upstairs and left the remaining shopping bags on her bed.

She had bought a dress for the party in case she couldn't find anything to wear.

She tried it on and attempted to pull up the zip but couldn't reach it.

She opened the wardrobe to see if she had any shoes that would match when she felt the zip being pulled up.

She spun around and smiled.

"You look beautiful Hermione."

Chapter 3 Up! thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited. Comments noted and hopefully this is an improvement. Please Review. Peace x


	4. Chapter 4

_**Taken**_

Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

Authors Note: This is chapter 4 of Taken By You. Please Read & Review, I love to hear what you think. Peace x

_Chapter 4._

"Ok, I'll see you then, bye guys!" Rose Weasley called to her cousins James and Albus as they departed from the train as it arrived in Kings Cross.

"Bye Rose!" They called as they went to meet their parents and sister.

Rose got off the train and saw her parents and brother waiting for her. Her dad had already gotten her luggage.

"Hi guys" She smiled as she ran over.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" Her dad asked.

"Absolutely incredible, I can't wait to go back" she beamed.

Her parents exchanged knowing looks.

They went back to the car and drove home. Her dad took her luggage out of the boot and into the house.

Hermione helped her daughter bring her luggage upstairs to her room and unpack.

"I can't believe you already finished first year, I remember my first year, I can't imagine that yours was as dramatic but I'm sure it was amazing" Hermione smiled.

"I know, it was fantastic, I had such a great time and learned so much. I can't wait to go back" Rose grinned.

"It's five already, we better start getting ready for the party" Hermione stated.

"Ok mum, I won't be long" Rose replied.

Hermione left the room and went into her room. Ron was buttoning up a shirt and had a tie loose around his neck.

Ron finished buttoning up his shirt and spun around and smiled at his wife.

"Need a hand?" Hermione asked, noticing his tie wasn't done.

"Maybe" Ron grinned sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and walked over to her husband. She stood in front of him and began to fix his tie.

Ron looked at her. She had a look of concentration on her face that Ron thought made her look cute. He'd seen it many of times ove the years.

"All done" She smiled. She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress. It was knee length and a silvery colour, with a halter neck style.

"It looks stunning on you, you should definitely wear it" Ron smiled.

"I will, I didn't spend money on it to let it stay in the wardrobe" Hermione smiled.

"I'll go check the kids are ready" Ron smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione slipped out of her clothes and into the dress. She put on a silver necklace that Ron gave her on their last anniversary and matching silver earrings. She applied her make-up and pinned her hair up.

Ron went downstairs and threw on a black jacket over his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the car keys.

"Come on guys!" He called upstairs.

Rose and Hugo came downstairs and Ron gave Rose the keys to let them sit in the car. "And don't even think about driving it. I was in a situation like that and it wasn't pretty" Ron stated.

The kids nodded and ran out to the car.

Ron heard a door shut and footsteps walk down the hall. He looked up to the top of the stairs and Hermione was walking down.

"Wow…" Ron gasped.

Hermione smiled and walked down the stairs. She kissed him gently and took his hand. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, let's go" he grinned.

They got in the car and drove off to Harry and Ginnys. They pulled up and parked before dispersing from the car.

Ron knocked on the door and Harry opened it.

"Ron! Good to see you, come in, Hermione, you look great, kids, come in come in" Harry welcomed them in and shut the door.

"How are things with you Harry?" Ron asked as they walked towards the back door.

"Good, work's going great, all well here, can't complain. You?" Harry replied.

"Everything's going great thanks, yeah" Ron smiled.

They all went outside where several of their friends and former classmates were chatting, eating and drinking.

Hermione went over to talk to Luna, who was holding a little boy in her arms.

"Hey Luna, long time no see, who's this little guy?" Hermione asked.

"Hi Hermione, I know, too long. This is Benjamin, he's not so little anymore, he's three now" Luna beamed.

"Hey Neville how're things?" Ron asked his friend.

"Hiya Ron, things are going great thanks, how about you?" Neville replied.

"All's well. Is that your little boy over there?" Ron asked, nodding towards the boy in Luna's arms.

"Yeah he is. Getting so big now I can't believe it" Neville grinned.

"He looks just like you" Ron smiled.

Harry came over and handed a beer to each of his friends.

"Can you believe the kids are in Hogwarts already?" Harry asked.

"It's scary. You have this all ahead of you Longbottom" Ron joked.

Hermione saw Ginny approach her and Luna and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Ginny, you look lovely" Luna smiled.

"Thanks Luna, you do too, and you Hermione, did you buy that dress today?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I got it when you were trying on stuff" Hermione smiled.

"Sneaky. You look great." Ginny smiled.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" Ginny offered her friends.

"I wouldn't say no" Hermione smiled.

"Ok sure" Luna replied.

The three girls walked over to a table and sat down under a large sun umbrella.

Ginny poured each of them a glass of wine and they watched as their respective husbands attempted to cook on the barbeque the muggle way as Ginny didn't want to raise suspicion to their nosy neighbours.

A few hours later the last few guests including Hermione, Ron and their children said their goodbyes to Harry, Ginny and their children and drove home.

When they arrived home Hermione told the kids to get ready for bed. She walked upstairs and Ron followed.

They said goodnight to the kids and went to their room.

"Can you help me with the zip?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing" Ron stood behind her and pulled the zip of her dress down before she slipped out of it.

They undressed and got into their nightclothes before getting into bed.

"Can you believe Neville and Luna have a baby?" Ron asked.

"Well I think it's great, they're great people and they make a fantastic couple" Hermione smiled.

"True. Neville is so happy to have a child, he reminded me of how I was when the kids were born" Ron replied.

"You were so proud, I was too, I still am. They're great kids, I can't get over how grown up they are" Hermione smiled.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday they were babies. I miss that" Ron sighed.

"Hey I do too, but they're growing up and becoming people who are going to have a great impact in the world" Hermione rubbed his back.

"I know, I just miss the experience of teaching them how to walk and talk and playing with them. Now they're so grown up" Ron took his wife's hand.

"I do too Ron, but we did well, we raised two great kids. It's a shame that we won't do it again but we have two great experiences." Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Who says we won't do it again? We're still young, we could have another baby" Ron suggested.

"Ron are you sure? It's a lot of responsibility and I'm busy at work and…" Hermione was cut off.

"I think we can do it, work will always be there, we can do this Hermione."

Cliffhanger! Chapter 4 Up! Review please! peace x


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taken**_

Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, and I am not making money for this story.

Authors Note: This is Chapter 5 of Taken By You. Please Read & Review, I love to hear what you think. The Little Monster 1024 thank you so much for your comments and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. Peace x

_Chapter 4._

"Oh my god Ron…" Hermione whispered, staring at the green woven blanket covering her.

"What do you think?" Ron asked, watching his wife nervously.

"Wow…um…I don't know what to say Ron…" Hermione replied, fidgeting with her hands.

"Hey, if you don't want to, I completely understand" Ron smiled.

"I think I just need to think about it for a little while…" Hermione kissed her husband's cheek gently.

"Of course dear love" Ron smiled. He switched off the light and wrapped an arm around Hermione.

Hermione smiled gently and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep.

"DAAAD WHERE'S THE FOOTBALL?" Ron squinted as the sunlight shone into the room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and noticed that Hermione wasn't in the room.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Hermione was cooking breakfast, Hugo was in the adjacent living room watching television and Rose was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Morning" Ron announced as he walked in.

"Morning sweetheart" Hermione called.

"Morning Dad" Rose stated, not looking up from her book.

"Morning Dad" Hugo called from the sitting room.

Ron went to the counter near the stove and picked up the newspaper. He sat down at the table and opened it, scanning his eyes over it.

"Your football's in the hall closet Hugo" Ron called to his son.

"Thanks Dad" Hugo replied, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Anytime" Ron smiled.

"Ok, and breakfast is served" Hermione announced before setting a plate of food in front of each of them.

"Thanks Mum" Rose and Hugo echoed.

"Thanks love" Ron smiled.

"No problem" Hermione smiled, setting a plate down for herself.

After they had eaten and cleaned up, Ron went upstairs to shower and dress.

When he came down, Rose, Hugo and Hermione were all outside playing football.

He smiled and went out into the garden to join them.

"So you took up my suggestion then" Ron laughed as Hermione kicked the ball down the garden.

"Sure did, Hugo wanted to play so I decided to join in" Hermione replied.

After they finished the game, they went inside and the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Ron went into the hall and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi…yeah that sounds good…ok I'll see you later so, bye" Ron hung up and went into the living room.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Neville. He invited me, Harry and a few other lads round to his for a few hours while Luna's visiting a friend of hers"

"That sounds nice, what time are you going?" Hermione asked.

"An hour" Ron replied, before flopping down on the black leather sofa. Hermione was on his right side, Rose was curled up on the big, black leather recliner adjacent to the couch and Hugo was sitting on the black leather armchair facing the recliner.

"Ok, I think I'm going to go run a bath, won't be long" Hermione eased herself up off the couch and left the room.

She walked up the wooden staircase and down the white hall and into the bathroom.

She walked over to the white bathtub and poured peach scented bath gel over the base of the tub.

She switched on the hot tap and watched as the gel disintegrated into bubbly foam.

She felt the heat rising from the bath and slipped out of her clothes, folding them and placing them neatly on the wicker shelf adjacent to the bath.

She dipped her toe into the water and shivered slightly with the heat. She plunged her right foot into the hot, bubbly water and sighed contentedly.

She placed the rest of her body into the water and relaxed instantly.

She swirled the water around her and smiled.

She heard a bang from downstairs and turned her head. She figured Ron would sort it out and closed her eyes in pure relaxation.

Downstairs Hugo was watching television and Rode was reading her book.

Ron was picking up a photo of Rose and Hugo as young children that had fallen from the mantelpiece.

He ran upstairs and into his and Hermione's bedroom. He heard the gentle splash of water and groan of the water going down the drain and figured that Hermione was still in the bathroom.

He went into their en-suite which was small and only contained a shower, toilet and sink.

He opened the glass mirror cabinet above the sink to look for some aftershave.

He saw an open blue box that was never there before. Concerned, he picked up the box and read it.

"Clearblue pregnancy tests" He muttered to himself, reading aloud. He left the box down on the sink and went back into the bedroom.

Hermione was arranging her clothes on the bed.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied, spinning around.

"What're pregnancy tests doing in the cabinet?"

"You saw those? I bought them just in case we needed them" She replied quickly.

"Ok then love…did you think anymore about having a baby?" Ron asked.

"Yes…the bath cleared my head. And I don't need to think about it anymore" Hermione replied.

"Ok, so what do you think?" Ron asked.

"Here" Hermione smiled gently and handed him a small stick.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"You'll see" Hermione replied.

Ron looked at the stick for a few moments before looking at Hermione.

"So that's that then."


	6. Chapter 6

**TAKEN BY YOU**

Disclaimer: Not in possession of Harry Potter, just a fan who makes up these stories.

Author's note: Another chapter is up! Hope you like this, let me know please! Peace x.

"Yeah…I guess so" Hermione looked at her husband.

"How do you feel love?" Ron asked, reaching out and rubbing Hermione's arm gently.

"I feel better knowing, if I'm truly honest" She replied, smiling at him.

"Good, as long as you're ok" Ron sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I am, how do you feel?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside Ron.

"I feel great, really. I know it's what I wanted, but is it what you want?" Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't sure, but the more I think about it, the more I want this to happen, especially with you" Hermione smiled, reaching out and holding Ron's free hand with hers.

"That's great, really great" Ron smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna get into bed" Hermione yawned and stood up, before changing into her nightclothes.

"Yeah, I'll just go check on the kids" Ron stood up and left the room.

Hermione stood in front of the floor length mirror adjacent to the wardrobe and stared at her reflection. She placed her right hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

Ron peeked into Hugo's bedroom and smiled. He looked so peaceful. The window was slightly ajar and a cool breeze was sweeping into the room.

Ron left the room and went into Rose's. A thick book was on the nightstand with a bookmark sticking out of it. The curtains were drawn and she looked serene.

He left the room and stood in the hall.

_I can't believe how lucky I am to have them_ He thought.

Hermione pinned her hair up and pulled the corner of the bedcovers back before sliding into bed and pulling the covers back over her.

Ron walked back into the room and changed into his nightclothes before getting into bed beside Hermione.

"Are the kids ok?" She asked.

"Just fine" He replied.

"Good…night dear" Hermione kissed Ron before turning and settling down to sleep.

"Night love" Ron kissed her back and settled down wrapping an arm around her waist.

_Next Morning_.

"Morning love" Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron standing at the side of the bed with a mug in his hands.

"Morning. What time is it? Did I sleep in?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"It's only eleven. Here, I thought you might want this" Ron handed her the mug.

"Thanks" She smiled as she took it. She appreciated the warmth spreading through her hands.

"Don't forget we're supposed to go over to the Burrow today" Ron sat down on the bed.

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it" Hermione grinned.

"I was thinking, maybe we should just tell Harry and Ginny first" Ron looked at his wife.

"I think that would be a good idea. In case of anything" Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, exactly. Plus, you know how mum gets, she'll be planning everything" Ron stood up and stretched.

"I suppose so yes. What time are we leaving?" Hermione asked as she finished her tea.

"Twelve" Ron replied before picking up the mug.

"Ok, I'll shower and get ready now and then prepare breakfast" Hermione pulled the covers back and swung her legs out of the bed, her feet landing on the cool wooden floor.

"No need, the kids are fed and watered and ready to go, and I have your breakfast ready" Ron smiled.

"Wow you're turning into super husband these days" Hermione smiled.

"When was I ever not super husband?" Ron laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'll leave you to get ready"

Ron went downstairs and Hermione went into the en-suite to shower.

When they were all ready to go, They set off for the Burrow.

"Are we staying there for long?" Hugo asked.

"Will there be other kids?" Rose asked.

"Most likely for the rest of the day and some of the evening as well" Ron replied.

"Sweetie this is the Weasley family, there'll be plenty of kids there" Hermione replied.

"Ok" The kids echoed.

"Alright, here we are" Ron pulled into the driveway.

They exited the car and went into the house.

A wave of noises crashed over them as they entered the house.

"Home sweet home" Ron laughed.

"Hello dears" Molly Weasley appeared at the front door.

"Hi mum" Ron greeted her before she pulled him into a hug.

"Hello, Molly" Hermione smiled before she too got a monster hug.

"Hi Grandma" The kids were nearly crushed as she hugged them.

"Why does she always do that?" Hugo whispered to Rose.

"Come on in, we have a tent set up outside for this evening, and I have food made in the kitchen, everyone's already here, come in" Molly ushered them into the house.

"What's this evening?" Hermione asked her mother-in-law.

"Well we decided to have a barbeque and it's lovely weather so why not?" Molly smiled.

"Of course" Hermione replied.

Hermione went with Molly into the kitchen, the kids went outside to join their cousins and Ron went into the living room.

Bill and George were sitting on the couch talking, Charlie was standing by the fireplace, Percy was reading the newspaper and Harry was sitting opposite Bill and George.

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted his friend.

"Alright Ron?" Charlie nodded in his direction.

"Hey Ron how's it going?" Bill smiled at his brother.

"Hi Ron" George grinned.

"Hello Ron" Percy looked up from the paper.

"Hey guys" Ron replied.

In the kitchen, Hermione was chatting to Ginny.

"Yeah that sounds like fun, what night are you free?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Well how about Wednesday? Ron and I aren't working that day and I'm sure I can find a babysitter" Hermione replied.

"Sounds good, I'll tell Harry later. Why don't we use one babysitter for the kids? It'll be easier and they'll enjoy each other's company" Ginny told her friend.

"Of course, that would be easier, I'll call one tonight" Hermione smiled.

"Ok great. Do you want to go find the other girls? We got here just before you" Ginny asked.

"Ok sure" Hermione replied as they headed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Where are your wives?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"Outside" They chorused.

Ginny and Hermione headed out the back door and saw Angelina, Fleur, Percy's wife Eliza, and Charlie's wife Sarah sitting around a table with a sun umbrella over it while the kids played together.

"Hey girls" Ginny smiled as they sat down and joined their friends.

"Hey guys" Angelina smiled as they sat down.

"Can you believe how beautiful this weather is?" Sarah noted.

"It's gorgeous" Eliza grinned.

"Drinks girls?" Molly came out with a tray of ice-cold drinks and placed it on the table.

"Thanks Molly" They chorused.

"Anytime, I'm just going to nip out and get a few things for tonight, I'll be back in an hour, keep an eye on the boys" She told her daughter and daughters-in-law.

"No problem, I do that enough of that at home" Angelina laughed.

Molly smiled and waved goodbye before she went back into the house.

"Cheers ladies" Ginny smiled as they clinked glasses.

"Cheers" They chorused.

"Eet ees beautiful" Fleur smiled.

Ginny looked at Hermione, who was swirling her drink around the glass and not drinking it.

"Everything ok?" She asked her friend.

"Oh, yeah, just fine" Hermione smiled.

"Did you try the drink?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Not yet, I'm not thirsty at the moment" Hermione felt a bit under scrutiny.

"Ok then" Ginny smiled, still curious.

"Fred put that down!" Angelina called to her son, who had a worm in his hand and was sneaking up to his sister.

"Just like his uncle. Fred did that to me when I was young" Ginny commented.

"Typical" Angelina replied.

Inside, Ron was talking to Bill.

"So how's life for my little brother?" Bill asked.

"Great, at the minute. Fantastic wife, amazing kids, good job, nice house" Ron smiled.

"Look at Ronald all grown up" Bill teased.

"Shut up. How's life with you?" Ron asked.

"Well I have a beautiful French wife and three great kids" Bill smiled.

"We've all come a long way" Ron commented.

"I know, I mean, Ginny is the youngest and she's already married with three kids" Bill sighed.

"It's weird. Mum and Dad are grandparents" Ron replied.

"That'll be you someday Ron" Bill laughed.

"I think it'll be you or Charlie first" Ron laughed.

"I suppose so. I'm dreading that" Bill commented.

"Me too, but in a weird way, I'm looking forward to it, it's a huge achievement" Ron smiled.

"You've got a wise old brain in their Ron, I think having Hermione as your wife has had an effect on you" Bill grinned.

"I have to agree" Harry walked over and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Good to know guys" Ron laughed.

"Look at Potter here, all grown and married to our little sis, not the little nerdy-looking kid anymore" Bill teased.

"Thanks Weasley" Harry laughed.

_That evening._

"Wow thanks Molly that was lovely" Hermione smiled, finishing a second hamburger.

"Anytime dear" Molly smiled.

"I told Ginny about dinner on Wednesday" Hermione explained to Ron.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"She said they're free and we'll use one babysitter for the kids" Hermione replied.

"Well that sounds good" Ron smiled.

The evening had arrived and Bill and Charlie had pitched a large Marquee in the back garden with twinkling golden fairy lights shining around the top of it.

The sun was setting and the sky had turned an orange, purple colour.

"It's a beautiful evening" Hermione smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you" Ron took her hand.

"Oh Ron" she laughed, despite a small hint of red forming on her cheeks. She loved how even after all their years together he could still make her blush like a teenager.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" Ron smiled and kissed his wife's cheek gently.

"I know. I love you" Hermione kissed him gently.

"I love you too" Ron grinned before kissing her back.

_Wednesday Night_

"Ok, be good! We'll see you later" Hermione called to the kids from the car. She pulled her seatbelt on and Ron pulled out of the driveway.

Harry and Ginny had left the kids with Rose and Hugo and drove off after Ron headed out.

When they arrived at the small, intimate restaurant called _River View_, both couples exited their cars and headed inside.

There were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and a large window was situated at the far end of the restaurant with a great view of the river. The sun was setting and reflecting on the river, making it look peaceful. There were several tables dotted around the room, each with a white candle flickering in the centre. There was a spiral staircase and a few more tables upstairs.

They chose a table right by the window and sat down before a blonde, friendly looking waitress came over and gave them menus.

"Wow, I could look at that view forever" Ginny smiled.

"Me too" the others agreed.

They looked over the menu and Hermione called the waitress over.

"What can I get you this evening?" She asked.

"I'll have the chicken in mushroom sauce" Ginny ordered.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same" Hermione smiled.

"I'll have the steak" Ron ordered.

"Me too" Harry grinned.

"No problem, would you like any drinks?" She asked.

"Well I'm driving so a water please" Harry ordered.

"Same please" Ron ordered.

"I'll have a glass of red wine" Ginny ordered.

"Just water, please" Hermione ordered.

"Ok, I'll bring a jug" the waitress smiled and walked away.

"I feel like an alcoholic now" Ginny laughed.

"So what's going on with you guys lately?" Harry asked.

"Not much, we both have time off work while the kids are home so it's great spending time with them" Hermione replied. "How about you?"

"Same as that really, I can't believe two are already in Hogwarts. Seems like just yesterday we were new" Harry noted.

"Tell me about it" Ron agreed.

"Here you go, your food will be coming shortly" The waitress smiled, bringing over three empty glasses and a jug of water. She handed Ginny her glass and headed off.

They chatted about work and school for a while before the waitress came back with their food.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask" She smiled.

"Thank you this all looks lovely" Hermione smiled before the waitress headed off.

"Wow this looks amazing" Ginny smiled before they ate.

"I'm stuffed, I couldn't eat another bite" Ginny groaned, placing her fork down.

"I second that" Harry put his fork down.

"Me too" Ron left his fork down.

"I want to look at the dessert menu" Hermione interjected.

"Are you not stuffed? We both had the same amount didn't we?" Ginny asked.

"Well I'm still hungry" Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Anyone would swear you're eating for two Hermione" Ginny laughed.

A slight blush appeared on Ron's face. Hermione froze.

"What's wrong? Wait, is this why you guys asked us to dinner? Are you pregnant Hermione?" Ginny practically squealed the last words.

"I…might be" Hermione muttered.

"Congratulations guys" Harry smiled.

Ron took Hermione's hand from across the table. "Yes she is"

"That's fantastic!" Ginny beamed.

"Thanks guys, we're really excited" Hermione smiled.

"I bet, have you told the kids yet?" Harry asked.

"No, we decided to wait until a bit later" Ron replied.

"Does mum know? Or anyone else?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet" Hermione replied.

"That's good, you know how she gets. She found out I was pregnant with Luna really early on, I don't know how, and she wouldn't stop crying with pride whenever she saw me" Ginny told them.

"We might just wait a while to tell her then" Ron laughed.

"Now, if you're all done, I'm going to get myself a dessert" Hermione smiled.

Chapter 6 done! Hope you enjoyed, more to come. Please review and let me know what you think of this story Peace x.


	7. Chapter 7

_TAKEN BY YOU_

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, which is probably just as well seeing as my corrupt brain would just make it a lot weirder.

Authors Note: Just a short little chapter, hope it's ok, review please

"That went well I think" Ron smiled as he lay in bed with Hermione that night.

"Yeah, I thought Ginny would explode with happiness" Hermione laughed.

"She's just excited that she's going to be an aunt again" Ron commented.

"I think that's sweet. She's great with Rose and Hugo" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah she is." Ron grinned.

"I know it's early…but do you want a boy or girl?" Hermione asked.

"Wow…um…well I was thinking, it might be nice to have another girl, I grew up with five brothers and only one sister and I think it would be nice if Hugo had a little sister" Ron replied.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice" Hermione smiled.

"Great, well, that's a long way away from now anyway" Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Hermione smiled gently.

"Me too. We should get some sleep" Ron kissed her cheek.

"Ok, I love you" Hermione smiled.

"I love you too Hermione" Ron grinned and kissed her gently.

Hermione settled down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

Ron settled down behind her and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. He placed his hand over her stomach and fell asleep.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand over Ron's.

She fell soundly to sleep.

_Three Months Later…_

"Ron?" Hermione called.

"Shit" Ron tried to sneak upstairs before Hermione saw him.

"There you are! I knew I heard you come in. Right, pants off Weasley" Hermione appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Again? That has to be the hundredth time this week! It's only bloody Thursday!" Ron cried.

Since the start of the fourth month of pregnancy, Hermione couldn't keep her hands off Ron. He came up with every excuse under the sun but nothing could stop her.

"Is that all? Anyway, pants off, we're doing this whether you like it or not" Hermione practically pushed him up the stairs.

"Hermione I'm not in the mood, I don't think I have the bloody energy for this, you kept me up for half the night last night" He complained.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it" Hermione grinned.

"You're gonna kill me with all this bloody sex" Ron sighed.

"Oh shut up" Hermione snapped, dragging him into their room and pushing him down on the bed.

"Hermione, not tonight, I'm too tired" Ron snapped.

"I don't care Ronald! We are doing this or I may have to hurt you" Hermione sat down on the bed and started pulling Ron's shirt off.

"Hermione stop it right now!" Ron snapped at her.

Hermione took no notice and continued undressing her husband.

Ron sighed in defeat and felt his eyelids droop. He'd barely slept a wink in the past week and he was exhausted.

"Ronald Weasley wake up this minute!" Hermione yelled, hearing a snore emerge from her husband as she pulled off his trousers.

"Wha? Is it over?" Ron's eyes shot open.

"We haven't even started yet!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh bloody hell" Ron sighed.

The doorbell rang and Ron jumped off the bed.

He threw on his trousers and ran downstairs, pulling the front door open.

"Oh, Hi Ron, is this a bad time?" Harry asked, noticing Ron's shirtless appearance.

"Actually yes it is Potter, Ronald here was just about to make love to his wife. Give my love to Ginny and the kids. Hermione appeared at the door and shut it, turning back to Ron.

"Hermione don't even try anything, I'm not in the bloody mood" Ron sighed.

"Pants off Weasley".

Chapter 7 done! Chapter 8 in writing at the moment. Hope this was good, Review please! Peace x.


	8. Chapter 8

**TAKEN BY YOU**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though that's probably for the best with my imagination :D

Author's Note: Chapter 8! Thank you for reviews on other chapters :D And Happy Birthday To Harry Potter and the legend that is JK Rowling :D Enjoy!

Ron woke up to the sound of banging and clattering downstairs. He pulled the covers off and dragged his tired body out of the bed. He picked up the alarm clock on the wooden bedside table and checked the time. _08:00._

He groaned and put the clock back down. He knew it would be Hermione downstairs, even though she was four months pregnant, she didn't stop her routine. He went into the en-suite and had a shower to try and wake himself up.

When he was done, he got out and got dressed before heading downstairs to see Hermione in the kitchen making something that didn't smell good.

"Morning love" Ron greeted his wife as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning, if you want the paper, it's in the hall" Hermione told her husband.

"Cheers" Ron got up and went out into the hall. The paper and a few flyers were sitting under the letterbox. Ron scooped them up and took them back to the kitchen. He left the flyers on the counter and sat down to read the paper.

Hermione finished making her breakfast and and sat down.

Ron wrinkled his nose and set down the paper.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't smell anything" Hermione replied.

"I think it's your sandwich, what's in it? It smells disgusting" Ron put his hand over his nose.

"Just peanut butter, banana, egg, pickle and cheese" Hermione replied, before taking a bite of it.

"Bloody hell it's no wonder you get morning sickness" Ron commented.

"It's lovely actually" Hermione smiled.

"Whatever you say love" Ron muttered, picking up the paper again.

_Later That Day…_

"Kids? Can you come inside for a minute?" Hermione called to Rose and Hugo, who were playing outside in the last warm summer sun.

After they came inside, Hermione sat down at the kitchen table beside Ron.

"Sit down guys" Ron gestured at the empty seats opposite him and Hermione.

"Did something happen?" Rose asked as she sat down beside her brother.

"Yes, but it's nothing bad" Hermione started to explain.

"Ok, so what is it?" Hugo asked.

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded.

"Well kids, your mother is gonna have another baby" Ron explained.

"I knew it! I hope it's a girl" Rose exclaimed.

"No, I hope it's a boy" Hugo grinned.

The kids chattered excitedly and Ron took Hermione's hand under the table, squeezing it gently.

"Glad you're excited kids, now get ready because we're going over to Grandma and Grandpa's house" Hermione told them before they rushed upstairs.

"I'm relieved they took it so well" Ron smiled.

"Me too, it's a relief. It's telling your mother I'm worried about" Hermione laughed.

"I'm tempted to just avoid her until the baby's actually born" Ron sighed.

"She means well" Hermione squeezed his hand gently.

"I know" Ron smiled.

"We better get ready, I told Molly we'd be over by two" Hermione stood up and headed out of the kitchen.

"Alright love" Ron followed her and went upstairs.

When they were in their room, Hermione shut the door behind her and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling the doors open.

She sifted through her clothes before deciding on a short-sleeved light grey blouse and a pair of dark maternity jeans.

"I'll make sure the kids are dressed" Ron finished dressing and left the room.

Hermione pulled off her pyjamas and dressed herself before sitting down and the dressing table and doing her hair and make up.

Ron walked down the hall and noticed neither of the kids were in their rooms.

He went downstairs and into the living room.

Rose was sitting on the couch reading a book and Hugo was sitting beside her watching television.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Yes Dad" They chorused, not looking up from their respective objects of entertainment.

"Good, Mum will be down in a minute and we can go then" He replied.

"Dad? Is mum having a boy or girl?" Rose asked.

"Well we don't know that yet" Ron replied.

"I hope it's a girl, I'd love a little sister" Rose smiled.

"I hope it's a boy, it'd be so cool to have a brother" Hugo grinned.

"Well whatever it is, we'll love it all the same" Ron smiled.

"Of course we will" Hermione appeared in the room and smiled at the kids.

"You look lovely" Ron smiled at his wife.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, come on so kids, time to go to Grandpa and Grandma's" Hermione told the kids before heading out into the hall.

Ron followed her and the kids got up and went out to the hall.

Ron grabbed the car keys and they headed out the door.

Hermione locked the front door and they got into the car before heading off.

"Brace yourself" Ron muttered as he pulled into the driveway of the burrow.

Hermione squeezed his hand gently before she got out of the car.

They walked up the path and Ron knocked on the door.

"Alright Dad" Ron smiled as his father opened the door.

"Alright son. Hermione, great to see you, and of course my grandkids" Arthur greeted them before welcoming them inside.

"Molly? Ron and Hermione are here" Arthur called his wife who came running out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Hello dears" Molly smiled as she hugged them all.

"Hi mum" Ron breathed after she nearly hugged him to death.

"Hi Molly, thanks for having us over" Hermione smiled.

"Hi Grandma" Rose and Hugo chorused as Molly squeezed them.

"Must she do this every time?" Rose whispered.

"It's not a problem dear, I love having you all over. Come into the living room, everyone's here" Molly ushered them into the living room where Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Harry, Fleur, Angelina, Eliza and Sarah were sitting talking.

"The kids are all outside guys" George grinned at his niece and nephew who ran out to join their cousins.

"Bloody hell I didn't know everyone was gonna be here" Ron whispered.

"Neither did I. Still, we might as well get it over with while everyone's here" Hermione whispered before they greeted everyone.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Of course" Hermione smiled and the two headed outside.

The sun was shining and all the kids were playing together.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well Harry and I were wondering if you'd told anyone else about the baby?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact we were planning on telling Molly and Arthur today, we didn't realise everyone would be here" Hermione replied.

"Oh, good. Are you guys still going to tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Well I think we might as well, I mean, they'll find out anyway so we might as well tell them now" Hermione explained.

"Good idea, Mum and Dad will be delighted. They adore being Grandparents" Ginny smiled.

"I know, at least they won't mind" Hermione added.

"Oh merlin" Ginny put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Mum's gonna want me to have another baby now too" Ginny laughed.

"Would you and Harry ever have another baby?" Hermione asked.

"Well we've talked about it loads of times but we both agreed three is plenty for now" Ginny explained.

"I'm definitely stopping after this one, even though Rose and Hugo are delighted to get a brother or sister" Hermione smiled.

"That's sweet. Imagine if you had twins, they'd be in paradise" Ginny laughed.

"One baby is enough to deal with, though Ron would be as proud as anything to have twins" Hermione giggled.

"He sure would be. I've never seen him prouder than when you had Rose and Hugo, his male pride soared. Harry's did too with ours" Ginny giggled.

The two women headed inside and helped Molly prepare dinner for everyone.

When the kids were fed, they went outside again and the adults sat down to dinner.

"This looks great mum" George grinned and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you George, I couldn't have done it without these two though" Molly smiled at Hermione and Ginny, and the two blushed slightly.

"Dig in" Molly smiled and everyone began eating.

When they were finished, Hermione looked at Ron and nodded gently.

Ron stood up and coughed. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Alright everyone, I'd like to say something" he began.

Harry looked at Ginny who smiled and nodded.

"Spit it out Ron, I'm dying for dessert" George called.

"Shut up George. Anyway, what I was gonna say, is that Hermione" he paused and looked at Hermione before taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Is pregnant" He finished.

There was silence for a moment before everyone clapped and cheered.

"Congratulations bro" Bill grinned.

"Oh this is just fantastic!" Molly exclaimed before getting up and rushing over to hug them.

"That's some powerful sperm you've got there Weasley" Angelina teased.

"Runs in the family my dear wife" George smirked.

"Don't even think about knocking me up again Weasley" Angelina told her husband.

"We'll see about that. Bring on the dessert!" George called.

_Later That Day…_

"Thanks again for having us, we'll see you again soon" Hermione smiled as Molly and Arthur said goodbye.

"Not a problem dear, and congratulations again" Molly beamed.

"Thanks mum" Ron smiled before they headed to the car.

When they were in the car, Ron flopped back against the seat.

"That went well" he sighed with tiredness.

"Yeah" Hermione smiled before they headed off.

When they arrived home it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Ok kids, bedtime" Hermione told them as they got out of the car.

"Ok mum" they chorused, already almost falling asleep.

Ron locked the car and Hermione opened the front door.

The kids headed upstairs and Ron and Hermione followed them.

"Night guys" Ron smiled, hugging them before heading into his and Hermione's bedroom.

"Sleep well" Hermione kissed their cheeks and headed into her and Ron's bedroom.

Ron was in his nightclothes and getting into bed.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected" He told his wife.

"No, I think it went really well" Hermione smiled as she slipped off her clothes and into her nightclothes.

"Yeah, it's a relief that everyone knows now" Ron smiled.

Hermione slipped into bed beside him and smiled.

"Huge relief".

"I love you" Ron smiled, kissing her gently.

"I love you too. Always" Hermione smiled, kissing him back.

Ron switched off the light and they settled down to sleep.

"And forever" Ron whispered before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hope you enjoyed reading that! Reviews welcome as always Peace x.


	9. Chapter 9

_TAKEN BY YOU_

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, George Weasley or Argus Filch.

Author's Note: Short little chapter, R & R :D

"Ok, are you sure you have everything?" Hermione asked her daughter before she boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Yes Mum" Rose replied.

"Good, have a lovely time" Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I will Mum" Rose smiled. "Bye guys!" She called to her father and brother.

"Bye Rose!" Ron called as he and Hugo waved.

Hermione joined her husband and son and waved goodbye to her daughter.

"Hi Guys" Harry grinned at his friends, appearing beside them with Ginny and Lily once the train had departed.

"Hey Harry" Ron grinned.

"Another year gone eh?" Ginny sighed.

"I can't believe it" Hermione replied.

"Why don't we go get a coffee and head to the park?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good" Hermione smiled.

They left King's Cross and headed to a café down the street.

"Hi can I get three regular coffees and one decaf to go please?" Harry asked the cashier.

"Coming up. That'll be nine pounds twenty nine when you're reafy sir" The cashier smiled.

Harry pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and paid the cashier.

"You didn't have to" Ron told his friend.

"Hey, my treat" Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione smiled.

Once they'd gotten their drinks, they headed to a large park across the road. Lily and Hugo ran off to the swings and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat down on a bench.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked his friend.

"Of course Harry" Hermione smiled, standing up and joining her friend.

They began walking around the park .

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm really thrilled for you and Ron, for the past year or so he was always telling me about how he'd love another baby but he wasn't sure that you wanted one" Harry explained.

"He never really talked about it with me, I suppose he was afraid I'd say no. I'm delighted to be pregnant again" Hermione beamed.

"That's brilliant 'Mione. Ron is beyond proud, he's as bad as Molly" Harry laughed.

"I know, I think it's sweet, I'm really glad he talked to me about having a baby, it's not something I'd really thought about when the kids got older." Hermione told her friend.

"I know how you feel, after Albus was born we weren't sure if we'd have another baby, but we're so glad we did" Harry replied.

"Lily's a lovely girl" Hermione smiled.

"We're all grown up" Harry smiled, looking at Lily and Hugo playing together.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were getting on the train for the first time" Hermione reminisced.

"Those were the days. Hogwarts was certainly eventful in those years" Harry added.

"Yeah, they were the best years of my life" Hermione smiled.

"Same, I wouldn't change them for anything. The kids didn't believe some of my stories about my days at Hogwarts, it's so much more peaceful these days" Harry told his friend.

"I know how you feel. Rose was terrified that a troll would attack her in the bathroom for about two months when I told her that story" Hermione laughed.

"That was beyond bizarre" Harry laughed.

"I'm really glad we're all still friends" Hermione smiled.

"Me too" Harry grinned, before Hermione pulled him into a hug.

Mini Chapter! Just a filler before the next one which is the big one! Hope you liked this, I just wanted to show that Harry and Hermione are still close after all the years. Reviews greatly appreciated :D Peace x.


	10. Chapter 10

_TAKEN BY YOU_

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Authors note: Mild M content, Other than that, enjoy :D

"Happy Birthday Love" Ron grinned as Hermione sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks dear" Hermione smiled.

"No problem. Here, I hope you like it. It wasn't on your list but I thought it was perfect" Ron told her before handing her a small box wrapped in silver paper with a light blue ribbon tied around it. A tag was hanging off the side of it.

"To my wonderful wife on her birthday.

I hope you find this as beautiful as I find you.

All My Love, Ron."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"If I told you that would be telling" Ron winked.

Hermione carefully untied the ribbon and peeled off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped.

"Oh my…Ron…this is beautiful" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Glad you like it" Ron grinned hugging her back.

"I love it!" She exclaimed.

"Great, I hoped you would" Ron smiled.

"Will you put it on for me? I can't reach around that way" Hermione asked.

"Of course love" Ron picked up the box and took out the silver chain with a sapphire attached to the end.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione smiled as she swept her hair out of the way.

"Anytime" He smiled as he fastened it in place.

"I love it" Hermione smiled, kissing her husband.

"Good" Ron grinned before kissing her back.

"I love you Hermione" Ron smiled before sitting down on the bed.

"I love you too Ron" Hermione smiled before tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just happy" She smiled.

"Ok, if you're ok" Ron rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Of course, it's just hormones" Hermione smiled.

"I know love" Ron smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go get breakfast" Hermione smiled, pulling the covers off.

"No need, it's ready. I'll go get it" Ron smiled.

"You spoil me Ronald" Hermione smiled.

"Well it's not your birthday everyday" Ron smiled and went downstairs.

He went into the kitchen and picked up a tray that had a cloth over it before heading back upstairs.

"Here you are" Ron smiled, placing the tray in front of Hermione and taking the cover off.

"Oh Ron you're the best ever" Hermione grinned.

In the centre of the tray was a thin glass vase with a rose inside it. There were wrapped up gifts on the left side, a mug of decaffeinated coffee and a piece of toast with a heart made out of jam on it on the right side.

"Well you're my wife and I love you. You deserve it" Ron smiled before kissing her cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me" Hermione smiled.

"Good to know" Ron smiled.

"More presents? Are they all from you?" Hermione asked.

"No, one is from the kids, one is from Harry and Ginny and the other is from my parents" Ron explained.

"Lovely" Hermione smiled, picking up a large squishy one.

"Why do I get the feeling this is from your mother?" Hermione laughed.

"I apologize on behalf of the family if it's awful" Ron laughed.

Hermione peeled the wrapping paper off and looked inside.

"Oh my…" She breathed. She pulled out a knitted, cream coloured blanket.

"It's beautiful" Hermione smiled.

"I think there's something with it" Ron pointed to something poking out of the paper.

"Oh yeah" Hermione rooted in the paper and pulled out a light grey and purple scarf.

"It's gorgeous" Hermione smiled. She picked up a note that was attached to the wrapping paper.

"To Hermione,

Hoping you have a wonderful birthday,

All Our Love, Molly & Arthur."

"That was so nice of them" Ron smiled.

"It really was" Hermione smiled.

She folded the scarf and blanket and placed them beside her.

She picked up a rectangular package and peeled the wrapping paper off.

"To Mum,

Hope you like this. Happy Birthday.

Love, Rose & Hugo"

Hermione smiled and looked at the present. It was a large book with _Hogwarts: A History _inscribed on the front.

"I love it, I haven't read this in years" Hermione smiled.

"Which is why they got it for you. They're very switched on" Ron smiled.

"Did you suggest it?" Hermione asked.

"No, they thought of it when they saw it in a shop window that day we went to Diagon Alley to get Rose's school stuff. Rose remembered you used to read it to her sometimes and Hugo suggested they get it for your present" Ron explained.

"Oh yeah…I did used to read it to her, just before she went to Hogwarts. I lost that copy of it" Hermione smiled.

She placed the book beside the scarf and blanket and picked up the last present. It was rectangular and flat, but it jutted out a little at the back.

Hermione picked up a note that was tucked into a piece of ribbon.

"To Hermione,

Here's hoping you have a wonderful birthday and my brother spoils you. We thought you'd like this as much as we do.

Love, Ginny & Harry."

Hermione was curious and peeled the wrapping paper off. She smiled when she saw the present her friends had given her.

It was a grey photo frame with a picture of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry at Hermione and Ron's wedding. They were all smiling at the camera and looked incredibly happy.

"I love it" Hermione smiled, her eyes watering.

"Me too, that was one of the best days of my life" Ron smilked and kissed her cheek.

Hermione leaned over and put the picture on her bedside locker.

"I'll put it on the mantel later on" She smiled.

She moved the tray onto the ground and carefully placed the presents on the floor beside it.

"I love you" Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"I love you too" Ron smiled and kissed her gently.

Hermione kissed him back and pulled him back on top of her.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"It's my birthday. It would be wrong if we didn't" Hermione grinned.

Ron knew if he objected to sex on his overly hormonal pregnant wife's birthday it would be worse than a face off with Voldemort.

"I suppose you're right love" Ron smiled.

"Of course" Hermione grinned and kissed her husband.

He kissed her back as her hands ghosted under his shirt and ran down his chest and stomach.

She gently pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back and tugged down her pyjama bottoms.

She pushed off his trousers and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

He kissed her tenderly and lifted her vest top over her head.

She kissed him back and ran her hands down his body before she pushed off his boxers.

He gently pulled down her panties and eased into her.

"I don't know why we don't do this more often" Hermione smiled gently and kissed him gently.

_Five Months later…_

"RONALD BLOODY WEASLEY! IF YOU EVER YOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU!" Hermione screamed as her husband patted a wet cloth against her forehead.

"She says this every time" Ron told the healer, who just smiled.

"Ok, Hermione, you're at ten centimetres, I need you to push for me" The healer told Hermione.

"You can do it love" Ron squeezed his wife's hand.

"Oh shut up Weasley, you'll never have to push a bloody elephant out of your dick!" She yelled.

"Calm down love" Ron patted her forehead with the damp cloth.

"I'd like to see you calm bloody well down when you're asked to push a bloody whale through a telescope!" Hermione screeched.

"Push just a bit harder Hermione, it's crowning" The healer explained.

Hermione nodded and squeezed Ron's hand so hard he thought it would explode.

"You're nearly there love, just one big push" Ron encouraged.

"I can't Ron…it hurts…" Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

"Hermione, you survived a bloody war that could have killed you, this is nothing" Ron told her.

"You're right, I can do this" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand even harder than before and pushed as hard as she could.

"Bloody hell!" Ron winced as his hand turned redder and redder.

"Congratulations on your new arrival" The healer stood up and they saw their baby for the first time.

"Ron…we made that…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I know love" Ron smiled and fought to keep the tears back.

The baby was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

"It's a girl" the healer told them as she handed the baby to Hermione.

"She's perfect" Hermione whispered as she held her.

"Just like you" Ron smiled and kissed her forehead.

_Several Hours Later…_

"Can we come in now?" Ron looked up and saw Ginny peek her head through the curtain.

"Of course sis" Ron smile and stood up to receive a massive hug from his sister.

"Congratulations Ron" she smiled.

"Thanks Ginny" He smiled.

"Well done, mate" Harry appeared and pulled Ron into a hug.

"Thanks Harry" Ron smiled.

"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Brilliant and rubbish at the same time" Hermione smiled.

"I know the feeling. You should've seen me after I had James, I was a mess" Ginny told her friend.

"She's beautiful" Harry smiled as he walked over to Hermione.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione smiled.

"So, what's her name?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded.

"We decided to call her Emily Ginevra, after her auntie" Ron told his friends.

"Oh…guys that's so lovely" Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears and Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"We knew if it was a girl we'd name her after you, and if it was a boy we'd name it after Harry" Hermione explained.

"Thank you, so much" Ginny smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Our pleasure" Ron told his sister.

"Can I hold her?" Ginny asked.

"Of course" Hermione smiled, handing Emily over to her auntie.

Ginny carefully took her and sat down in a green armchair next to the bed.

"Hello Emily. I'm your auntie Ginny. I'm gonna spoil you rotten, you beautiful creature" Ginny smiled at her niece.

Harry sat on the armrest of the chair and smiled.

"Have you thought about godparents yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking about asking Luna and Neville" Ron replied.

"They'd love that, they're brilliant with kids" Harry smiled.

"That's why we chose them" Hermione smiled.

Ginny looked at Harry and seemed to say something to him without words.

Harry nodded and stood up.

"Guys, we weren't gonna tell you this until a few weeks after this, but, now is as good a time as ever, Ginny and I are gonna have another baby" harry told his friends.

"Guys that's brilliant!" Ron grinned, hugging his best friend.

"That's fantastic!" Hermione beamed.

"I hope this hasn't ruined your celebration" Ginny told them.

"Not at all, it just means more to celebrate" Ron grinned.

"Good, we wanted to tell you guys first" Harry smiled.

"This is a great day" Hermione smiled.

"Sure is love" Ron smiled and kissed her cheek.

So hopefully that was ok, never written a birth scene before :P If you liked it review If you don't, let me know what I need to improve :D Peace x.


End file.
